Memories of Claire Danvers
by slytherinmarauder
Summary: Basically this is like another 'what if' story, Claire doesn't really remember her past but one night she starts to remember it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of Claire Danvers**

_To Reader,_

_Basically I've been trying to get inspiration when I came across a story which was having the idea that Claire had been from Morganville and left. Forgetting everything, and I was suddenly filled with inspiration. Mine is __not the same__ as the other person's story but in the sense that Claire is suddenly having realisation about her past._

_I'm sorry if you think that's copying but don't comment it in my reviews. Or I will set Michael on you; after all, he is in my wardrobe ;)_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Much Love_

_I _

Claire POV

My past is a blur; I sometimes have dreams, not fully focused. But they are all I have. I don't even know if they are real. They just seem to give me hope. But I have so many involving this one boy. I don't know who, I can't remember his name. All I know is, he was my childhood sweetheart.

*FLASHBACK*

_Claire sat on the swing crying; at the age of four she had lost her favourite teddy bear Timmy. Her big brown eyes were flooded with tears. Where could he have gone? As she was thinking about where she had been with her 'best friend' a boy stood in front of her. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion only just seen behind a mop of brown hair._

"Why are you crying little girl?" _he asked in a sweet little voice full of confusion._

"I've lost my teddy Timmy, he's my bestiest friend and I can't find him, I don't – know – where – he's – gone." _She burst into more tears, which turned into sobbing. _

"Maybe Timmy went on a picnic… let's go find him." _The boy smiled a huge smile and held out his hand to the little girl, about two years younger than him. _

_She wiped away the tears with the cuff of her top and jumped off the swing which to her was miles away to the ground and took his hand giving him a huugeee grin. _

"What's your name by the way?" _The boy asked her._

"Claire"

"Nice to meet you."

_He smiled a cheeky smile and they started to run across the meadow which was lit up by the sunset in search for the lost teddy. _

Claire POV

There was a teddy, a little boy and me. He helped me, he was so kind- and like my prince. Who was he? He's in so many of my 'dreams' of the past. Does he actually exist?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reader, sadly I don't own the characters- they belong to Rachel Caine but meh some of them are in my wardrobe **_

**I x**

*Flash Back*

"**DORK!**" a girl named Monica shouted at Claire. She threw Claire's lunch across the field then pinched her harshly, laughing an evil crazy laugh.

"Oww!" Claire squealed helplessly. Monica and her friends laughed and skipped off linked armed across the playground. Claire was now the age of ten but was about to burst into tears. She bit her lip and tried to think of the best thing to do. Then the boy who was the best friend of the most POPULAR guy in school came over. It was the same guy as the one who helped her find her teddy bear for hours.

"Are you ok Claire?" he asked her. _"Oh my god he remembers me"_ Claire thought to herself.

"Yeah, I just…don't have any lunch…" she looked across the field with despair at her awesome lunch full of all her favourite foods either being stolen or squished. She sighed. The boy started going through his bag and pulled out half a chocolate spread sandwich and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Claire smiled at him and took a huge bite.

"See you around Claire Bear." With that he wandered back to his best friend.

Claire POV

**What was his damn name! **I can't believe I don't remember him, why don't I remember him? I keep trying to find the name that fits with the face because I'm sure this guy reminds me of someone…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reader, this story is based on the 'Morganville vampire series" I wish I owned it, but sadly Rachel Caine does. But I steal the guy characters and put them in my wardrobe. I have quite a good collection;] anyway, enjoy. Please Rate/Review/subscribe.**_

_**I x**_

*Flash back*

The middle school disco arrived. One again Claire had no date. She sat on the bench with other girls wearing a halter neck black plain dress and blue converses- after all she hated to wear heals. She was on the brink of tears, she was a total social reject, normally she wouldn't mind but it made her feel like she was an abnormal freak. Plus everyone hanging out with Monica would look over at her and laugh whispering insults about her. She scanned the room and her eyes fell onto her prince, the one who had been there through hard times throughout her childhood. He looked up at her and smiled and walked over. Of course he would look amazing in a tux.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked sweetly.  
"No one has asked me to…" she admitted looking up at him, her eyes full of pure innocence and pain. She looked so vulnerable, like the next insult would just break her. The guy pulled out from behind him a pure red rose and handed it to her making her cheeks go the same colour as the rose.

"May I have this dance?" He said in a mock posh voice laughing as he bowed. Claire giggled along with him quickly getting to her feet and curtsying taking his hand. He led them to the middle of the dance floor; everyone watched them, the girls in jealousy. Claire blushed more but also grinned. As she put her arms round his neck and he put his arms round her waist she said sweetly; "After all this time of you saving me, I don't even know your name." She looked up into his eyes; he looked down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"My name is Shane Collins."


	4. Chapter 4

Claire POV

**WHAT? **_It can't be Shane! _He lived in Morganville, where I am now! Unless… OH GOD! What if I had lived here then left and forgot **everything? **That Is possible, I know it's happened. It happened to Shane, but he got his memories back… just like I am! **Everything is coming back to me! **I'm starting to remember the day I left Morganville.

Shane POV

Daymnn work was hard. I close the door and hear a scream from upstairs, then a thump. The scream sounded like…

"**CLAIRE!"** I run upstairs to find Claire on the floor out cold.

*Flash Back*

Claire at the age of 14 was having a screaming fit at her parents.

"**I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" **She screamed at them, her parents tried to quieten her down, but nothing would make her be quiet. She didn't want to leave. Last years disco had changed everything, Shane and her had been going out for the past year, and if they left…she would probably forget him. Plus she didn't have the chance to say goodbye. She was screaming so loud, hoping Shane would hear her.

Shane was on his way to school with his sister Alyssa when they heard someone screaming "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" That sounded like Claire, but where would she be going? Wait, her dad had got a letter about a new job. He forgot he was with Alyssa and started to run to Claire's house just hoping he got there in time.

Claire's parents pushed her into the car locking the doors. She screamed and bashed the windows as her parents loaded up the last of the stuff. She saw Shane running towards the car, the parents quickly got in the car and started to drive away, Claire put down the window as he ran next to the car.  
"Shane I'm so sorry."

She was crying her eyes out, he put his hand on her cheek.  
"We'll see each other again one day; I promise you I will find you."

And with that her parents picked up speed and drove over the border leaving Shane standing there waving goodbye until all of Claire's memories disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Reader, I don't own any of the characters sadly. Read/Rate/Review/Subscribe**_

_**Love, I **_

**Back to the present day**

Claire soon came around, all her memories had returned she sat up and looked at Shane.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"Tell you what?" he asked a bit confused.

"That I had lived in Morganville and that you and me…"

She broke down into tears; Shane sighed and held her against his chest.

"I wasn't allowed Claire, I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers softly through her hair. They sat on the floor in each others arms.

"I can't believe I forgot you, all I knew was I always had a prince in my childhood, that there was only ever one guy."

She sighed softly and looked up at him smiling. He crushed his lips against hers.

"I've waited so long." Shane remembered back to the day he first met Claire again.

*Flash Back*

Shane was lying on the couch listening to music. He had his headphones in thinking about Claire. Damn he missed her, even though he dated loads of other girls, he was trying to find another Claire. He was giving up hope of finding her ever again. He heard Eve say:  
"Yo! Roomies! We've got a live one!" He couldn't be bothered to get up until Eve got a bit frustrated.

"Yo! Shane I smell the chilli. I know you're here! Get your headphones out of your ears!" he chuckled silently as Eve headed for the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw the 'live one'. Oh god it's Claire. He quickly composed himself. _**Oh my god she's back! **_ He thought to himself. His heart jumped then restarted but at a faster pace. None of the others knew her, but probably had seen her by face all those years ago. None of them had dated her, fell in love with her and lost her. He finally decided to say something.

"Hey, I'm Shane." Then he blinked noticing the bruises, of course she would get into trouble, she attracted all trouble, it still hurt him to see her hurt.

"Dude, that is a badass shiner. Hurts, huh?" she nodded and he took a sharper breath in and swung his legs off the couch. He quickly analysed the bruise, was a girl that had done it.

"So I guess you're gonna say that the other chick looks worse," he hoped that the other girl did, because Daymnn she looked hurt. She shook her head at him but winced from the pain and then said confused "No, I – um – how did you know it was –? "

"A chick? Easy. Size you are [_which is quite petite_]; a guy would have put you in the hospital with a punch hard enough to leave a mark like that. So what's up with that? You don't look like you go looking for trouble." She never did, in fact she always stopped him from looking for trouble. She didn't answer his question- which was weird, was it really that bad?

"I'm Claire," she then waved awkwardly which made him smile "Hi." He tried not to smile, and then offered her a seat after nodding at her, making them fall into awkward silence.

"You want something? Coke maybe? Chilli? Bus ticket back home?" He hadn't a clue what to say, so he was trying to send her away? Damn idiot. She asked for coke and chilli, he smiled. She hadn't changed one bit.

"Good choice. I made it myself." He slid off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he took a huge breath and sat on the chair looking shocked. Eve looked confused.  
"What's up with you freak?" She looked concerned.

"Remember I mentioned to you about the girl from my past- my childhood?"

"Yeahh I guess, the one you're waiting to return to sweep off her feet…"

"Yeaah. That's her."

Well that wasn't an awkward conversation at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all **** Many apologise on lateness, I've been in France for 2 weeks then on top of that busy with people and updating/finishing my what if story. So now I shall finish this off. I've turned the memories to make it into a story… I know a bit confusing, but there is a reason obviously behind Claire leaving Morganville. So that's what the story is, what did Claire know? That's all I'm telling you, I thought I should explain a little because I would be confused if I read it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.**

**I'll keep typing it up. I've finished it in my notebook so it's just copying it onto the computer. **

**Love You. I x**

**Chapter 6**

"So why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you keep it a huge secret?" Claire was sat cross legged on her bed next to Shane. Her cheeks were stained with mascara tinted tears. Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them and faced Claire.

"Because they would have killed you otherwise."

_Flashback_

Shane was sat downstairs thinking. Claire was at college and she didn't remember anything. He found it hard to take in. She didn't remember him! He had waited so long for her, and she returned forgetting everything. He had always remembered her, even when they were out of Morganville…HOW COULD SHE FORGET? He rubbed his forehead when suddenly a pale figure was stood in front of him. He gasped and quickly got up. A vampire was standing .. HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE? He quickly scanned the room looking for a suitable weapon. The vampire watched him with some kind of amusement.

"Don't be alarmed, I will not hurt you unless you give me incentive to." She had a cool voice, full of authority.

"Isn't me being a walking blood bank usually enough incentive to you vamps?" He raised his left eyebrow but his voice was cold.

"Not in this case, I must stick to the rules. After all I did create them. Anyway, I'm not here to discuss politics. I have heard Claire Danvers has returned to Morganville?" She looked at him with obvious power which made him not want to lie, which probably would have been the better idea in this case.

"Yeah she is, why do you want to know?" Shane's muscles began to tense, something was wrong. Why the hell did an important vampire want to know about Claire? It didn't sound very good.

"Basically, Claire must not find out about her past here. She forgot everything for a reason, and is not allowed to be reminded. It will cost her life. It is for the safety of the town so if anyone tells her, she will suffer the consequences, which is death." The women looked at him with a worry hidden deep in her eyes which was still masked by ice.

"That's not fair! She has the right to know, they are memories, part of her life! And you're taking that away from her. She's lost at least ¼ of her life!" Shane raged, generally pissed off at this stupid ice queen bitch that had walked in and told him what to do and threatened Claire.

"She knows too much. Well she did, until we sent her out of town. Goodbye Shane Collins."

With that she walked up the stairs into the secret room disappearing out of sight leaving Shane speechless.

_End flashback. _

"What did I know?" Claire started racking her mind for any kind of link to a 'big secret', nothing came up.

"Whatever it was, it must have been important for Amelie to make a home visit to warn something like that. Plus, it must have had something to do with the vamps otherwise they wouldn't care as much." He scrutinized Claire's face.

"Do you honestly not remember?" He asked curiously. She froze, something filled her mind, crashing onto her was the horror, how her life had changed from that moment. The pure fear she had felt.

**"Oh my god I remember."**

It had all happened the day before she had been forced out of Morganville…


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I've realised by reading back HOW SHORT MY CHAPTERS ARE. And I am incredibly sorry about that :/**

**I'm hoping this one will be a bit longer, but it takes up like 2-3 pages in my note book but when I put it on the computer it just shrinks? It's rather strange and scary :/**

**Awwiee Well. Enjoy **

Chapter 7

_Flashback_

Claire had a bad morning. Being fourteen and every day picked on by the bitch Monica Morrell wasn't exactly a good time full of fun. Her school life was basically spent trying to learn and trying to stay invisible. Hey at least she learnt, but Monica never let her stay truly invisible. Today was no exception to this rule. Monica had got ten of her group to throw a variety of different drinks at her and to trip her up as she walked along the corridor. Many turned to laugh at poor Claire whose hair was all sticky and her top was ruined. Monica watched in delight laughing with everyone else. Claire kept walking quickly till she got to the bathroom she locked herself in a cubicle and cried her eyes out. Why did Monica do this to her? Yeah she made her seem stupid, but it wasn't a massive crime, just a mistake, one that she wasn't allowed to live down. She actually hated this stupid fucking life she had. She had gone to the point where she thought of ending it. She just found it hard to deal with sometimes. The only real thing stopping her was Shane, her recent boyfriend and the love of her life since she was a little kid. Everything seemed alright around him, he made it become fine. She smiled at the thought of him. Damn he wasn't in school today, maybe she should…bunk?  
Was she, Claire Danvers, seriously considering missing lessons (which she liked) to go see a boy.

Yup, she was considering, and doing. She thought as she walked out the bathroom and out the back door of the school and running out of the grounds grinning. She felt exhilarated, full of adrenalin. No wonder people did this a lot. She laughed to herself as she walked around Morganville heading for Shane's house.

On the way to his house she walked past the Day's house and the Alley way and she suddenly felt weird. She heard Shane's voice coming from down there; it was calling out to her. She unconsciously walked towards the sound before having a realisation of the stories.

**The trapdoor spider.** She squealed and looked for an escape, there was a huge door next to her by the bins, she opened it- thank god it was unlocked and stepped inside and closed it behind her. Little did she know she had just found an entrance into the founders' home.

She walked around it silently, probably not to a vampire though, but she was trying to be respectful to the silence. It was so calm her, almost beautiful. It was full of antique paintings and statues. It was just like a palace, a beautiful peaceful palace. She heard talking through an old wooden door. She stood by it and pressed her ear to it and listened in and looked through the little hole.

"Myrinin, how is Emerald doing?" Amelie, the founder of the town asked to the man, who obviously was Myrinin. He was wearing a long black coat with jeans that were ripped a black top and…bunny slippers?

"Emerald is adjusting. The human side and the vampire side are battling out inside her but if all goes according to plan they'll mix and form out 'superhuman' very soon and we shall have our new amazing race."

He jumped up and down clapping his hands, god he was strange. Like he was a bit mentally challenged. But she focused on his words, superhuman? Another man suddenly appeared in view, the one from common grounds? Oliver. What was he doing here, and with fangs?

"So as we agree, only the stronger humans and intelligent may be allowed the option of being 'superhuman' and we give it to them in injection form?"

Another man looked at Myrinin to see if she was correct, the man nodded.

"And then everyone else and the people who decline will be disposed of?" Oliver mused.

**Disposed of? **Claire fell to the floor in shock, that meant get rid of right? And in vampire speak that meant drain them of blood and end their life. WHAT THE HELL? She felt a bit dizzy. She had to tell someone, in fact quite a few someone's, basically all the human population of Morganville should know. But who would believe her? She sighed as she suddenly gasped as the 'emerald' superhuman turned towards the door.

"There is an intruder." Emerald's voice was quite monotone, Claire rose to her feet and ran for it; obviously she wouldn't be fast enough.

"It is rude to eavesdrop little Claire." Amelie's eyes were ice cold but red like a burning fire. Claire stood frozen and silent.  
"Amelie, don't kill the child. It would be stupid and pointless." Myrinin suddenly was next to Claire. Why was he standing up for her? It's not like they had ever met. "You never know, she might be of use, I've heard about her cleverness."

He smiled at Claire in a crazy sweet manner.

"But she knows the secret!" Amelie glared at Myrinin. "And she'll obviously tell everyone." Her fangs dropped making Claire shiver in fear.

"Just brainwash her?" Myrinin pointed out.

"Too many people would ask questions if she didn't remember **anything.**"

Amelie glared from Myrinin to Claire. Her voice was growing bored and full of anger.

"Then send her out of town, pay the family to stay quiet and leave. That way she'll forget and they'll think it was a family decision." Myrinin smiled at his idea. Oliver watched as he leant against the wall in amusement.

"She's just a human." He pointed out.

Amelie glared at Oliver and agreed with Myrinin. Suddenly Claire fell into unconsciousness later waking up as she was being taken to the car the next morning.

_End flashback. _

"I remember." Claire looked up at Shane her eyes full of fear. Suddenly there was a scream from downstairs, it was Eve. That was when all hell broke lose and everything changed. For the bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Haaaay, an advanced warning, the next two chapters are pretty short. I'm sorry, but they get longer after that I promise (:**

**I don't own any of the characters, however many are in my wardrobe of hotness and sexiness.**

**Enjoy . . . x**

Chapter 8

Shane ran down the stairs jumping two steps at a time. Claire followed a minute after. Michael was in front of Eve, fangs bared and ready to attack. He snarled under his breath but he was outnumbered. About ten vampires were surrounding him. Eve screamed as one tried to take a bit at her. Claire ran and stood in front of them two, knowing who they actually wanted, she ignored Shane telling her not to move.

"These badges mean you can't touch us, SO BACK OFF!" It was worth a shot, if they weren't here for the purpose she thought, they would back off a bit. But obviously that wasn't the case.

"Not when the Founder authorised this attack…but we were only waiting for you." The main one grinned and grabbed Claire and threw her over his shoulder. She thumped at him to let her go, but of course it had no effect on him. She screamed as she kicked and thumped, but she was going through the portal seeing Shane rushing towards it as the other vampires came through and snapping shut to see Eve crying as Michael and Shane were knocking on the wall trying to get the portal to work again.

As they were walking through random hallways Claire thought about the past few days. It was obvious why they wanted her now, she had remembered. She had remembered all the things she had been forced to forget including that superhuman stuff. Thank god she had left a message on a post-it note to Shane as he ran out of the room earlier. She sighed softly to herself as they continued through a maze of hallways; she knew they were going to Amelie. She had a few words to say to that, that ice cold bitch.

_Meanwhile_

Shane was pacing back and forth across Claire's room. Michael had made him stay upstairs as they discussed what to do; he knew that Shane would want to take the most angry, hurtful, violent way to resolve this. He was a bit biased about it all; after all he had a vampire hunter as a dad. Well did until he had become a vampire himself. Now they had Claire, the love of his life. Downstairs congregated in the living room was; Michael, Eve, Claire's parents (who were being asked LOADS of questions about what the vamps had said to get them to leave). He sat in his room pissed off with everything when he noticed something on the wall. He pulled it off; it was one of Claire's revision post-it notes. Instead of revision for physics though it said simply:

**Vampires making Superhuman's**

**All others 'disposed of'**

**Spread the word. I love you.**

Shane ran downstairs and shoved it at Richard. Richard glanced at it and turned to the rest of glass house.

"Well now we have two missions. Spread the word and save Claire." Michael looked at Richard and Shane confused.

"The thing Claire knows is that the vampires are making a new race, Superhuman's and whoever isn't one gets 'disposed' of.

Claire's parents gasped along with Eve. Michael looked pissed off, as in the angry avenging angel pissed off.

"Well, I guess we should spread the word." Richard Morrell headed for the door.

"What about Claire?" Shane asked curiously but also worried.

"She told us to do this, so we shall do what she said. I'm sure she'll be fine. Come on, I need all your help."

And with that the whole glass house got their shoes on and ran outside into the streets knocking on every door spreading the warning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Claire was hauled into a metal cage; it reminded her of when Shane was in a cage and when Myrinin was as well. She sighed and sat on the floor of it. It was cold and metal, also grubby. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises because the vampires had been a bit harsh and forceful on her. They had basically chucked her in here. She heard footsteps a few minutes later and looked up to see Amelie walking in gracefully followed by Myrinin and Oliver.

Myrinin was the only one looking at all upset about the fact Claire was in a cage.

"Oh Claire, you remembered." He stated and sighed rubbing his forehead. Claire stood up in anger.

"You all LIED to be. I HELPED YOU!" Claire stood up in rage glaring at all the vampires. "I help to save your race; I wouldn't have if I knew that you had done this to me! THEY WERE MY MEMORIES!" she screamed at them.

"Claire, we did what was right to protect us." Amelie said, trying to keep calm and cool like ice. But in her eyes they were blazing with fury.

"Well not for long, everyone will know soon. You forgot to make sure I didn't leave a note to anyone." She laughed manically, she sounded just like the crazy Myrinin. She was out of control. "I hope it causes you all bloody chaos and massacres." She laughed more. "I should have just let you all die; die, die and I can't believe I trusted any of you. I can't believe I was so stupid as to think any of you were actually in any way good!" She was in hysterics.  
"CLAIRE!" Amelie lost her cool and was in a flash right in front of her. Claire scrambled back. "I'm sorry but you have to be punished for all of this. It may seem unfair but it is to protect our race. I'm sorry; you'll stay in this cage for three days in founders square before the rest of your punishment." She took a breath and looked at Claire straight in the eyes; Amelie's eyes were on fire with fury but with a hint of shame.

"**Claire Danvers, I sentence you to death." **And with that she left the room.

_**Okay, I'm sorry people about the late update. School has been hell, and I've been busy. So yeah. I'm going to type up as much as I can today and slowly update the rest.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**CutieePiee xx **_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Claire was taken from that cage and hauled out into the square, many people watched as this happened with secretive murmurs to one another. She was thrown into the new cage causing more bruises, which was _fantastic_. The vampires locked the cage door and walked back into the main building. She stayed on the floor crying softly in pain as people stared. Word spread throughout Morganville and everyone ignored the glass house. They came up with secret stories of why Claire had been thrown into a cage; no one knew the real reason. The weird thing was that Claire's friends had no clue that she was in the cage. They still went around trying to warn people, but they were avoided which confused them all. One by one the glass house residents; Eve, Michael and Shane returned to their home warn out and confused out their minds.

They all sat on the sofa waiting for Claire to come home. It was tense and silent. Shane shivered as he thought of what could be happening to Claire right now, and he had a bad feeling about it.

"Please can we go look for her now, she should be back by now. She's been gone for hours." He pleaded to Michael who was sat comforting Eve as she was crying about this whole thing. Michael was about to respond but there was a knock at the door. Eve got up wiping her eyes and answered it, there was murmuring from whoever she was talking to before she re-entered the room with Richard.

"You guys have got to come with me now to the founders square." He was furious and filled with worry.

"Umm, why exactly?" Shane didn't like Richard much, mainly because he was related to the bitch Monica. So he stood up glaring.

"'cause you're girlfriend Claire is in a cage in founders square and has been **sentenced to death in three fucking days.**" He breathed "Now move it."

Shane grabbed his shoes, too shocked to say anything else.

"Are you bloody serious?" Eve screeched as she reached for her gothic boots that were just like the pirate boots she had seen Myrinin wearing a while ago.

"Yes I am, however they are telling everyone that she _murdered a vampire _and now making up lies. They really just want to silence her before they get an ambush of angry humans." Richard actually was generally pissed off, mainly because he couldn't do anything about it. They all piled into his car and raced off to the founders square all with a red aura of fury.

Claire sat in her cage trying to think of what to do. She was bored out of her mind and a bit of a mess. She had attempted to sleep earlier, but failed miserably since the noise of founders square made it impossible. Her hair was all over the place, she had bruises forming and her lip was a bit swollen along with her eyes (from the amount of crying she had done). She was looking around when she saw a car pull up at a police stop. She ignored it until she saw who was running over, _Shane. _She instantly rose, of course wincing from the pain and walked to the edge of her cage and wrapped her hands round the ice cold bars. Shane soon wrapped his hands round hers.

"Hey we've switched places." Claire tried to smile, she really did, but it ended up being more of a grimace, her voice was a bit hoarse and tears were welling up in her eyes. She placed her forehead against the bars which helped cool down the bruising. Shane placed his against the bars as well. Michael and Eve along with Richard slowly joined them.

"I'll try my damn hardest to get you out of that cage Claire." Richard promised, she smiled at him which was a silent thank you.

"I'll talk to Myrinin, he might be crazy, but you're the closest he has to a friend who also has a connection to Amelie." Michael smiled at her, he really was like an older brother and an angel all mixed into one. She returned the smile hoping to make him feel better about this all.

"CB we will get you out legally, _or illegally._ You will **not… **die." Eve's eyes were filled with determination and strength, just like when she was going to kill all vampires who got in her way to save Shane from execution. She nodded at Eve, and smiled at her. Damn Eve was her best friend, it was just too much to think she would lose her, and Michael who was like her brother and Shane. Who was basically the love of her life?

"Please don't risk too much for me, I don't want you guys to get into trouble." She smiled.

"Please when haven't we?" Shane laughed.

"And keep Shane out of trouble, if that's possible" She asked Eve who laughed. Claire kissed Shane's forehead through the bars.

"I just want you to know, in case I like…die. I love you 'kay? I don't want your lives to stop just because mine does." She welled up and wiped away the tears quickly.

"Hey, save it for the day, which will never come." Shane's voice was hoarse but he still smiled. "And don't bet on the idea that'll I stay out of trouble." His smile turned into a mischievous grin which made Claire's heart melt.

"Save me some brisket taco's." She grinned and kissed Shane lightly through the stupid metal bars.

"I always said you were jailbait…" Shane grinned at Claire and Claire laughed at the comment.

"Come on, we need to go kick some ass." Eve grinned "See you later Claire Bear." She nudged Shane out of the way and hugged Claire, followed by Michael. Then Shane kissed her again.

"I love you Claire. We'll **get you out.**" He smiled and followed the others including Richard who had stayed quiet.

"I love you too." Claire said back in a whisper which reached him like win, he turned around smiled at her, and then walked quicker to catch up with the others and Claire settled down onto the floor in her cage gasping for air as she cried the night away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"But she saved your kind! Doesn't she deserve some kind of thanks? She **does not deserve to die.**" Richard insisted. "Plus it's giving you a bad image; no one buys the lie about Claire killing a vampire, so they are getting all nosey and anti-vamp." Amelie looked up from her desk, for a vampire she did look tired, but furious. Her white hair was in crazy waves expressing the anger.

"Claire will be killed. **End of.**" Amelie stood up gracefully and walked quickly out of the room.

Shane sat at home. He tried to play a video game but it just didn't feel right. He grabbed Eve's car keys and headed out to the only place he wanted to be- Founder's square.

"Myrinin, Claire helped you! You would be insane and in the cells without her help." Michael persisted.

"I do have that to thank her for. Plus she keeps me company." Myrinin smiled and turned to Michael again. "But I saved her once already, I don't know if Amelie will allow me to again." He frowned again and continued to tidy his lab, which since Claire wasn't about, was unusually messy.

"Can't you tell Amelie you still need her? For the replacing Ada situation?" Michael pleaded.

"I'll try, but no promises young one." Then Myrinin gave up the conversation by opening a portal and stepping into nothingness.

Eve grimaced as she tried to think of ideas to break Claire out. Of course it was just 'a back up plan'. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wrote down ideas into a gothic hello kitty notebook, her eyes filling with evil menace and excitement.

Claire sat in her cage, completely bored. She looked pale with dark circles under her eyes; her blonde hair looked like bed hair. She was trying to listen in on other people's conversations when she saw Shane walk towards her. She lost the strength to even attempt to stand so she crawled to the edge of her cage.

"Hey." She smiled and wrapped her hands round the bars. Shane kissed her lightly.

"Hey, so I brought you food, brisket taco's and soda since you're not old enough for beer." He smiled and passed it to her. She ate it up in under two minutes flat and drank the soda quickly too. She had just acted like an animal and when she finished she blushed deep red.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"Hey I know they don't feed their prisoners well, so yeah." Shane looked at her and smiled.

"…Don't feed me at all." She mumbled softly to herself as she licked her lips.

"You serious? Man that's not fair." Shane sounded pissed off- and angry.

"Calm- I'll be fine." Claire smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. She broke down in tears, shaking.

"Hey don't cry." Shane kissed her forehead through the bars then held her hand tight.

"I'm sorry- I'm just not ready to die yet." She wiped away the tears that ran down her cheek.

"Hey don't think like that! Michael, Richard and Eve are working on it. Since they won't let me help." Shane smiled. "Please don't cry Claire." He felt his eyes filling up with tears; this was what love felt like. When they hurt, you hurt.

"I won't let you die Claire, I already lost you once. I'm never letting you go again." A tear dropped down Shane's cheek. Claire wiped it away with her thumb and kissed the tear stain.

"I'm not going to lose you. I've waited too long for you- both times. I'm not going to die. I'm not ready to lose you." Claire smiled.

"I was always yours Claire's. I was waiting for you to be ready, and want me, but I was also scared that things would be different…" Shane looked up at her. His vulnerability showed through. His soul belonged to Claire; from that look it was obvious to everyone.

"Damn you have bad judgement. I was ready for you since the first day I met you." She grinned.

They spent the afternoon sharing memories so her memories would all be there, just in case something did happen to her. It shocked her how much Shane remembered, for example he remembered which hair clip she wore for her first day of school. How she had smelled of apples on their first date. He remembered all the little things as if they meant everything.

"Tell me more about our first date?" Claire asked, smiling. She just glowed at the thought.

"Well it was at common grounds…"

_**Okay, sorry- I know it took so long to put up. However I've been **__**loaded **__**with coursework and homework. Year 11 SUCKS! Anyway, I'm trying to upload as quickly as I can.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Subscribe, Review Please. 3 **_


	12. Chapter 12

_Flashback_

Shane, for once in his life, was actually nervous about a date. Maybe because it actually meant something to him. He'd had a crush on her since he met her when he was six, but at that age you wouldn't call it that. But Claire had been on his mind since that age. He put on his black skinny jeans, his Metallica top, his black leather jacket and his red converses. He checked himself in the mirror; his heart was fluttering at speed and headed out to common grounds.

He was actually early! He always was what you would call 'fashionably late'. He sighed and took a seat and ordered his drink, a mocha. As normal he took the sofa at the back and waited, sipping his drink slowly and nervously when he heard the door open. He turned around to see an angel step in. Claire stood there, her long blonde hair was falling down her in cute ringlets, she was wearing a pink and white chequered shirt, which was open, revealing a cute black top and she wore dark skinny jeans with it and white pumps. She went and got her drink and sat down next to him. She smiled a dazzling smile at him.

"Hello." She had him with just that one word.

_End Flashback _

I'm sure I didn't look like an angel." She was smiling, just as dazzling as she had back then, but her cheeks had gone a bit pink.  
"Believe me- you did." He grinned. "And you are still an angel." He kissed her on the nose.

"Even though I'm in a cage with bed hair?" She laughed softly.

"It adds to the sexy jail bait look." He winked. He suddenly noticed his surroundings and sighed, realising that it was turning into night.

"You should go home, check in on what's happening with the other. After all I'll be safe in this cage- you on the other hand will not." She smiled.

"I'll be back early tomorrow." He promised smiling.

"You, up early? Yeah right." Claire laughed. Shane smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight my angel." He smiled and walked back to Eve's car. He waved at her before driving away into the night.

"There's another reason to keep Claire alive." Myrinin and Amelie had watched Clair and Shane through the window for most of the afternoon. "She keeps the Collins boy out of trouble, and if she died, nothing will stop him from turning into his dad." Amelie looked up at him- intrigued. "Plus we are coming up with replacements for Ada, so I still need her as an assistant."

Amelie looked at him, and then back out of the window.

"I will consider your proposal Myrinin. But I would be careful. Falling in love with a human isn't very smart." Amelie's eyebrow rose in an amused look, but she was intelligent and wise.

"I do not love the girl. She's human with a decent brain the keeps me sane." But in his eyes something changed, he obviously loved Claire. But he knew it wouldn't work. However, it did not matter since Amelie had already left the room.

Shane got home to an annoyed household.

"..?" Eve screamed at Shane as he closed the door.

"Was with Claire, sorry we lost track of time. Sorry- Mom." Shane jumped onto the sofa and turned on the TV. Michael stood in front of it with his 'angel of death' look.

"Shut it Shane. We were worried as hell. Eve's car was gone, we thought you had done a runner or the vamps had got you too." He glared at him.

"Sorry for wanting to see my girlfriend who MIGHT DIE IN TWO FUCKING DAYS!" Shane shouted, his eyes welling up with tears, he rubbed at them violently.

"Shane Collins, are you crying?" Eve sat down next to Shane.

"Shock horror, I actually have feelings." Shane mumbled. His eyes had gone red. Eve hugged him, besides in front of Claire, this was the first time Shane had cried in front of people. Even though Eve was hugging him, it wasn't the hug he wanted and also Michael had gone all awkward

"We'll get her out Shane. Whatever it takes we will." Eve vowed which made Shane smiled.

"I bloody well hope so, but we kind of need a miracle." Shane sighed.

"Well call me the miracle man." Myrinin appeared from the wall grinning, and as normal he was wearing his vampire bunny slippers.

"A) have you heard of knocking? And B) what are you going on about?" Shane stood up looking at Myrinin straight in the eyes.

"I managed to get Amelie to think about reconsidering, and it looks hopeful. Thanks to your 'heart warming' scene earlier with Claire. I think it reminded her of Sam." Myrinin grinned. "Plus I need her as my assistant."

"Are you serious?" Eve jumped up and down like a gothic bunny on drugs. "I could kiss you!" She grinned.

"I rather you didn't." Michael looked at her amused.

"Same here, I wouldn't want your black lipstick on me." Myrinin laughed. Suddenly Amelie walked into the room immediately making the room feel tense.

"Hello Children and Myrinin." She sat down on one of the chairs; she looked up at the curious faces. "My decision is… Claire will not die." Shane grinned like a druggy. He was on a high, Claire wasn't going to die. He could still do what he had wanted to do before all this happened. He smiled to himself.

"However, there are three options. Option 1, she leaves Morganville- by herself- so she forgets **everything**. Option 2- when the time is right, she becomes a vampire. Option 3- she replaces Ada- when the time is right. Richard is bringing her home now, so you can discuss this all together." She stood up. "You have till tomorrow evening to decide, if you don't the death plans will go ahead. Goodnight." With that Amelie walked gracefully up the stairs disappearing into the secret room. And then the door unlocked with Claire inviting Richard inside, she smiled to the others.  
"Well I guess we have some decision making to do." She hugged Shane and sat down next to him on the sofa, ready to discuss her fate.


	13. Chapter 13

"Well I don't like any of the options." Shane looked at Claire.

"Well it's one of those or I die. So which would you prefer? Leave, vamp or Ada?" Claire looked at the floor, trying so hard not to cry.

"I don't want to leave again, and the sound of being Ada sounds horrific- no offence Myrinin- so vampifying me sounds like the best plan." Claire was trying to not shake, she held onto her leg with force.

"I think it's the best plan since we all know you won't leave ever again." Michael smiled.

"It'll be cool to have a kick ass best friend." Eve grinned and hugged Claire tight.

"You might as well be dead." Shane muttered, then realised what he had just said. It felt to Claire like he had just gone and stabbed her through the heart. She got up slowly.

"Fine Shane. Kill me. I'll give you the stake as soon as I'm a vampire." Claire looked at him once more, a tear dropping down her cheek. Then she ran past them all up the stairs to her room slamming and locking her door. Michael turned to Shane and pulled him up from the sofa.

"Nice way to be a complete jerk Shane. Telling her she might as well die." He punched Shane in the chest, hard. "If you are going to be like that, I don't want you in my house." Michael said quietly, and flat out.

"Chill, I'll go sort it out." Shane pushed past Michael and headed upstairs.

Claire was sat in her room crying when there was a knock on her door.  
"Claire please let me in?" Shane pleaded.

"GO AWAY SHANE!" She screamed at him, bursting into more tears. Her heart hurt, how could he have preferred her to die? She wiped away her tears and grabbed her suitcase and started to fill it up with her stuff.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Shane asked worried, he just kept hearing thuds.

"I'm packing Shane. NOW GET LOST!" She was trying to stay calm, but it turned into screams with sobbing. She just wanted to forget this all, the pain, fear, and everything else she shouldn't be experiencing at the age of 17.

"Claire. Please don't do this, let me in or I'll know the door down." He threatened but Claire ignored him, she zipped up her suitcase and fell into the corner of her room crying even more, and more uncontrollably. Suddenly there was a huge thud as Shane broke the door down and stood in her room looking at the suitcase.

"Um, what the hell Shane?" Claire looked up; she looked like a mess on the exterior of her, and the interior.

"Claire I'm so sorry." Shane fell to his knees in front of her. "I don't want you to die, but I don't want you becoming a vampire. I just don't want to lose you again." A tear dropped down his cheek, followed by a few more. Claire kneeled up in front of him and kissed the tears away and then fell into his arms. "I don't want to forget again." She smiled. "Plus if I was a vamp, you wouldn't lose me. I would just be more kick ass and different dietary needs." She laughed softly.

"It's either that or replacing Ada as a freaky hologramic controlling computer." She smiled, Shane sighed and kissed her forehead, she looked up at him. Damn she had put him through so much pain recently, and for most of his life.

"I'm so sorry Shane." Claire analysed him, he looked so vulnerable. Like he had lost all hope but then it quickly changed into curiousness.

"What are you sorry for?" Shane ran his hand through his shaggy hair.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this." She looked down at the floor and muttered. "Maybe I am better off dead." Shane's eyes grew wider.

"Please don't say that Claire, I love you." He wiped away the tears which were trickling down Claire's cheek.

"I love you too Shane, with my whole heart." Shane tilted her head up and lowered his lips onto hers. He then ended the kiss quite quickly, looking extremely nervous.

"Claire can you sit on the bed for me please?" Claire was confused, but did what he asked. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a beautiful ring and looked up at Claire, her mouth was open, but smiling.

"Miss Claire Danvers, I love you so much. I know I don't want life without you, I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life and I want my mission to be to make you the happiest girl ever. I guess what I'm asking is, Claire. Will you marry me?" His cheeks had gone pink and his eyes were full of worry. What if she said no? Claire slid off the bed and sat in front of him.

"Of course I will." She smiled the most beautiful smile as he slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

"And I accept you becoming a vampire." He whispered, hugging her tighter than ever before, neither wanted to ever let go.

"I BETTER BE THE BEST MAN SHANE!" Michael's voice was heard through out the house. His laugh followed, echoing through each crack in the old glass house.

"Damn his super vamp hearing." Shane muttered. Making Claire and Shane both burst into laughter. Shane stood up and held out his hand to Claire, smiling a heart melting smile. She took his hand and forgot about tomorrow. But for today, Claire felt hope.


	14. Ending Epilogue

**I know guys it's been ages, I've taken so long to upload this story, But it's come to the end.**

***pauses because of loud weeping***

**I'm going to start on a new project ** ** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Hope you'll read some of my other work **

Epilogue

"CLAIRE DANVERS DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE TO YOUR OWN WEDDING?" Eve screamed up the stairs. _Who in their right mind would make her their maid of honour? Oh yeah- I did. _Claire thought to herself as she slipped on her white high heels. She stood up straight and smiled. She had dreamt of this day for a whole year. The good side of being a vampire was you got pale, spot free skin and nice white teeth- fangs optional for view if you feel like it. The white dress fitted her perfectly, giving her nice shape. Her hair had been put into long ringlets (which she had grown over the year especially for) with a small tiara nested at the top. She looked at her room once more then started to walk down the stairs. She saw Eve and her parents before they saw her. Eve had chosen to wear a deep purple dress, which of course she looked stunning in. Her dad looked handsome in his black tux and her mum looked beautiful in a white dress with abstract flowers patterned over it. The stairs creaked as she stepped onto it making the three of them turn around with a shocked look on their face. Claire ignored them till she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Eve grinned and hugged Claire lightly.

"So do you. That dress is A-ma-zing on you." Claire hugged her back and turned to her parents. Her mum had tears falling down her wrinkled cheeks.

"Darling when did you grow up so beautifully?" Claire hugged her mother tight, of course not too tight.

"When I moved to Morganville, it does kind of cut your childhood short." She smiled. It was true- physically, she would never grow up.

"Right, we got to get you to the church. We are late and Shane might tear the church apart due to nerves if we don't hurry." Eve laughed pulling Claire out of the house; they all got in Eve's car and raced to the church. Michael was standing outside and opened their doors and helped Claire out of the car.

"You look beautiful Claire, Shane's a lucky guy, and if he forgets that- I'll punch him in the face for ya." Michael grinned. _Man- all the guys looked handsome today_. Claire thought to herself as she hugged Michael.

"Thanks Michael, for everything, especially for taking me in after that Monica incident that long time ago."

"No problem, you're like my sister now so it was the best decision I ever made." He grinned at her.

"OI Michael as much as I love you- get your ass into the church and get the music started!" A stressed out Eve walked over breaking up the hug and making Michael light up.

"Yes Sir!" He kissed Eve lightly on the lips then disappeared into the church, followed by her mum.

"Once I've gone in, count to 10 and then follow." Eve kissed Claire's cheek- thank god she wasn't wearing lipstick. "Good luck sweetie." Eve then disappeared into the church. Claire looked up at her dad, he was getting older, more wrinkles appearing and his hair was turning grey. His eyes were red from a few tears that had escaped earlier.

"You ready for this then hun?" He asked smiling at Claire.

"I was born ready." She grinned at him; she took a deep unnecessary breath and entered the church.

Claire walked slowly, not noticing the people who were here standing in the pews watching her, her eyes were on the alter. Michael tapped Shane and like in slow motion, Shane turned around. Their eyes locked and Shane smiled a beautiful smile. Claire looked beautiful, his angel. Claire saw Shane as perfect, her prince, in his tux. Her dad placed her hand in his, she felt like she was home. The service was a blur, they exchanged vows and rings.

"Do you, Shane Collins, take Claire Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health for eternity?" The vicar asked Shane, who grinned at Claire. "I do." Shane replied, making a small tear drop down Claire's cheek, not in sadness, but obvious happiness.

"And do you Claire Danvers; take Shane Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for eternity?" Claire looked deep into Shane's eyes. "I do." She replied softly.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Shane you may kiss the bride." Shane grinned. "You don't need to tell me twice." He lifted her chin up softly and kissed her. It was the most beautiful kiss they had had ever.

And that's when Claire got her happy ever after, well at least for that day.

- End of Story-

_Thanks for reading xx_


End file.
